


𝗙𝗢𝗥𝗚𝗘𝗧 𝗥𝗘𝗔𝗟𝗜𝗧𝗬, 𝗘𝗠𝗕𝗥𝗔𝗖𝗘 𝗙𝗔𝗡𝗧𝗔𝗦𝗬

by theholyveil



Category: One Piece, Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Character Development, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Many things that are canon might not happen, Multi, OP-Reader, Other, Slow Burn, who knows - Freeform, wink - Freeform, wink wink nudge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholyveil/pseuds/theholyveil
Summary: I just wanted to get this prologue out of the way for now. Offical Chapter I of Embrace Fantasy, Forget Reality (EFFR) will be released sometime this week. | March 1st-7th. |Also, this story is mostly just One Piece based with some addition of Overlord. If you haven't watched the anime you probably don't have to worry much about it due to me going the change up a couple of things anyway.
Relationships: /reader - Relationship, Ainz Ooal Gown/Reader, All-Hunt Grount/Reader, Aokiji/Reader, Bartholomew Kuma/Reader, Basil Hawkins/Reader, Big Mom Pirates/Reader, Brook (One Piece)/Reader, Buggy (One Piece)/Reader, CP9/Reader, Charlotte Family/Reader, Charlotte Katakuri/Reader, Charlotte Smoothie/Reader, Chopper/Reader Friendship, Coby (One Piece)/Reader, Coby/Reader, Crocodile (One Piece)/Reader, Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Reader, Edward Newgate/Reader, Eustass Kid/Reader, Franky (One Piece)/Reader, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Reader, Heart Pirates/Reader, Heat (One Piece)/Reader, Helmeppo/Reader, Iceburg (One Piece)/Reader, Jewelry Bonney/Reader, Johnny/reader, Kaku (One Piece)/Reader, Killer (One Piece)/Reader, Kizaru/Reader, Koby/Reader, Kuzan/Reader, Law/Reader, Main character things, Marines/Reader, Monkey D. Luffy/Reader, Mugiwara Kaizoku/Reader, Nami (One Piece)/Reader, One Piece Various/Reader, Overlord/Reader, Paulie (One Piece)/Reader, Penguin (One Piece)/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Rob Lucci/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Sabo (One Piece)/Reader, Scratchman Apoo/Reader, Smoker (One Piece)/Reader, Supernovas/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Usopp (One Piece)/Reader, Various/Reader, Vinsmoke Ichiji/Reader, Vinsmoke Ichiji/Vinsmoke Niji/Vinsmoke Sanji/Vinsmoke Yonji, Vinsmoke Niji/Reader, Vinsmoke Yonji/Reader, Vinsmokes/Reader, Whitebeard Pirates/Reader, Worst Generation (OP)/Reader, X Drake/Bonney, Yosaku/Reader, multi - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. PROLOGUE

* * *

_ _

* * *

_ The walls were decorated in a slick pure white, framed and separated evenly by blue tones and pillars. At the dead center was a table, surrounded by velvety red chairs. All filled with different types of people. A large amount armored with extravagant metals, others not so much.  
  
_

_...they didn't look particularly human. _

_But you weren't afraid as you sat among them._

_You were quite the opposite._

_Everything felt so peaceful. You felt at home._

_“[Y/N], you coming with us?”_

_Your feelings swirl. That name? That was- you. That's what you believe while raising your gaze._

_ Who are these people?   
  
_

* * *

_A sensation of euphoria tugs at your heart, the force urging your eyes to open and gaze upon the light above. Wobbly circular forms floating past your lips, ascending towards the light while you- float(?)._

_Your body was enveloped in water, your clothes dry as the sun but still flowing as if the fabric was liquid itself. Should something like this scare you?_

_Is that why your chest was thumping so harshly?_

_'Come along.’_

_The voice caused you to flinch, eyes wandering around. Though you could only see gradients of blue... The only source of light being the one located above. Light._

_Before you could question any longer, a shadow casts over you. A hand emerging through the water, fingers unraveling and reaching towards you. You hold your hand out, watching as the water suddenly began to swirl around your limb. Curiosity wanted you to pull away and linger longer in this- realm. But the hand grasped your forearm, pulling._

' _It's time to wake up.’  
  
_

* * *

A sharp gasp cut your esophagus. The discomfort causing you to arch your back in the slightest before your body forced you to sit upright. The pain making your body practically crumble as you try to catch your breath in a jagged pattern. 

There was a figure beside you at that time. Though, as the fit started, they had stumbled out of the room. Their voice echoing afar as the world became a whirlpool. 

You fell back, eyes screwing shut. 

Within such a small span of waking up. Your temperature had spiked and your health practically plummeted. The feeling of being in the calm of the waves being a feeling that slipped past your fingertips. 

'[Y/N]?— [Y/N]!'

* * *

The older man froze as your arm eased. Your panicked breathing calming in the slightest, but not anything that still wasn't worrisome.

He sighed. The brown iris closing as the sliver head fell. A woman of similar age, along with matching locks approached the man. Her hand resting on his shoulder with a small frown.

"Isamu, give her some time. Having her awake after so long- no wonder she's reacted in such a way.”

"...I know. But why does she have to be in pain after escaping it for so long?” 'Isamu' held her hand, revealing the matching worn-out rings the two wore.

Wife and Husband. 

What'd that make you? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to get this prologue out of the way for now. Offical Chapter I of Embrace Fantasy, Forget Reality (EFFR) will be released sometime this week. | March 1st-7th. |
> 
> Also, this story is mostly just One Piece based with some addition of Overlord. If you haven't watched the anime you probably don't have to worry much about it due to me going the change up a couple of things anyway.


	2. CH I: THE SEAS AWAKENING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhuh. Maybe a good chapter? I dunno, took forever to write though. ^^’ Make sure to leave comments on your opinions!

* * *

* * *

_The man sat quietly, his body swaying as with the movement of the boat dancing with the sea. A golden compass rested in his palm, the only thing being off about it being the glowing gold dot that was on the edge, located at North-East._

_It glowed to the thumping of a heartbeat._

_The thumb lightly runs over the glass before the compass is shut closed and tucked elsewhere. Being left to quickly beat quietly_ _under some fabric._

* * *

* * *

_Time_ was nothing but a concept to keep everyone in order. 

It was also a thing that deemed you lost in this very moment while you stare at the ceiling. Blinking to find your single vision as your body feels as if it's floating and swaying at the surface of some water. 

Your body was there, but it felt heavy as you tried to lift your hand. Only to fail while nothing came into view of your sight. 

A strained sigh passed your scratched throat, eyes closing again. But the feeling of exhaustion not there to pull you back into slumber. Your body simply telling you that it finally had enough sleep and it was time to get active. At the same time though, it couldn't find the strength to get you active. Leaving you laying there in boredom. 

Along with the lost feeling eating at you like an insect. 

You were trying to find answers, but everything came up blank. The only things being left were the mentions of your name and your urge to be submerged into the ocean. Which caused frustration to bubble within you. So many important things were swirling in your mind, yet you couldn't remember any of them. Could barely even grasp your fingertips onto them. 

Luckily, before frustration could eat at you. The sliding of a door caught your attention. Your lips parting to voice out a question, only to wince as only a strained sound escapes instead. 

“I still got it. Motherly instincts told me my little angel woke up.”

A feminine voice approached. Having a description of- familiarity and home. 

When you open your eyes once more, your gaze locks with a pair of light honeysuckle ones. Belonging to a grey-haired woman with a sun hat and overalls. Her face aged but still beautiful in every way. 

“Don’t push yourself to do nothin’ hon, grandma’s here to help.” 

She sat beside you, one hand slipping behind the nape of your neck as the other held your waist. You were able to feel the callouses that kissed her fingertips as she sat you upright, the scent of floral and nature filling your nostrils as she got closer. 

These assisted movements seemingly helped with getting some more blood flow as well. 

“It was surprising that you were sitting up when you first woke up. But I guess your body went into flight or fight mode when choking… But no need to worry, you've been asleep for a while so you’ll need to get used to everything again! Baby steps as they say.” 

She was cheerful. Not uttering a single complaint as she props the pillows behind you. You quietly, and hesitantly beginning to turn your head as she does something at the corner of your sight. You were still trying to remember who she was exactly. There was no name coming up but she had called herself your Grandmother, or well Grandma… Meaning you should remember something about her if she's family. 

“Vibra, I’m your Grandma Vibra.” 

She finally returned, sitting beside you with a cup of what you could only think was tea. “You won't remember a lot of things, but I and your Grandpa, Isamu, will be here to help you. Alrightie?” 

_With that, Grandma Vibra helped you drink the tea. Explaining small things such as your name, where you were, who she was in more depth, and what she did. Which tended to a farm and animals. Along with teaching women the sort of religion the island had. (That is followed by her saying no-one was forced to follow it the smallest detail or at all.) The following hour, your Grandfather had made his grand appearance. Dressed up to what Vibra said was a Cowboy. He was happy to see you awake even with your unfamiliarity with him… He truly seemed happy to see you though. As he was crying for a majority of the night, you only being able to give restrained smiles and apologetic movements._

_Once the excitement of you awakening died down, so did all the adrenaline. Rendering the three of you exhausted, to which your grandmother sent everyone to bed once dinner was finished. She told you briefly that things will be figured out through time, and a schedule to get you up and moving again will be set up tomorrow morning._

_To which the promise said was kept, the next morning she sat there and went through how you would need to go through physical along with speech therapy sessions, and being retaught the teachings of the island. She also introduced you to a duo known as Johnny and Yosaku, both of who, like your grandparents; were ecstatic to see that you were awake and getting better by the passing hours._

_Due to them being closer to your age at the time, they tended to help you with physical therapy. There would be occasions though, where you’d all end up getting hurt, to which Gramps would scold the boys. (Laying you off the hook of clumsiness due to obvious reasons.)_

_In this time you began to find yourself again._

_You got used to your name, along with the world around you._

_Once a full year had passed, and your grandfather saw fit, he began to teach you how to fight and protect yourself._

_Yosaku and Johnny no longer there due to their wishes of wanting to become pirate hunters. Despite parting ways they managed to write the occasional message and send it off to you to remind you that they were okay and safe out on the sea. A place where you longed to go- but were still a bit too weak and oblivious to adventure just yet. (Your grandmother took you on daily trips to the shore of the island though, watching you carefully as you swam around and also taught a couple of the younger kids how to swim as well)._

_One of those kids being a young boy known as Vin, to which you gave him the nickname Little Vinny._

_He sort of became a son to you. There were the occasional arguments he would start up with you, in which a couple of orphan kids would bark back at him about how rude he was acting towards you. That you didn't deserve such attitude for the way he had saved you, that he should be grateful and etcetera._

_By the end of the day though, everything was always made up and he apologized to you. Something you allowed him to do once due to not liking such words coming from others…_

That went on for another four years. 

Now you were nineteen, at sea, setting sail on the handcrafted boat your grandfather had made you as a late birthday present. And when he revealed it to you, excitement and tears overtook you… It was an emotional moment between the two of you. As he wasn't much of a man to cry- until he was as he held you tightly and told you how much he loved you. Along with how proud he is that you’ll be able to adventure to your heart's content.

He also admitted that he was going to miss you. 

To which pulled at your strings a little too hard then you expected, causing the hug to last longer. Your grandmother joined in after a bit to wish you safe travels, and reassure you that you're welcome home anytime… The other villagers of the island said the same thing, giving you blessings of luck and safety, along with some money, food, and extra belongings. 

Now at sea, you wondered why people hated pirates so much.

Of course, you aren't planning on becoming one, nor do you plan on becoming a marine. Grandfather Isamu however, was the one to tell you the truths of the world off the island's territory. Anyone who left home without the intention of becoming a marine and bringing ‘Absolute Justice’ to the world was declared as bad news. Yet the meaning behind Absolute Justice was something you didn't stand for, at the same time it doesn't mean you hate marines. 

“Ahh, Gramps. I'm already confused!”

You whine to yourself as you sat down, taking two photos out of your pocket. A delicate smile embracing your features. It was a photo of a bunch of the kids of the island, different age groups but all equally seen to you as a loved one. Some would call you Mom, others would refer to you as Big Sis of Lil Sis……

A sigh leaves your chest. 

Eyes becoming soft, focused on the young boy who held your hand in a tight grip with a confused look directed towards you. You truly didn't notice it until you were given the photos and turned to the second one is where he changed his look. He was still looking at you, instead, a frown was a smile. 

_“TAKE ME WITH YOU!”_

_Vin yelled as you put your last suitcase in the boat. He had kept quiet a majority of the time, only speaking up once he noticed how close you were done to packing._

_“Vinny, you know I can't.”_

_“Yes, you can!”_

_“Grandma and Gramps are here for you buddy. I promise they’ll take care of you—”_

_“_ **_I WANT YOU TO TAKE CARE OF ME!_ ** _” He snapped, his frustration causing him to do these sort of rabbit hops. Stomping on the ground over and over again as he cries. The sight breaking your heart, to a point where tears began to blur your vision. “_ **_NOT THEM! I WANT YOU HERE!”_ **

_You and him created an important comfort relationship. So, he had every right to be acting in such ways if his motherly figure was leaving him… You could tell it brought back bad memories as well._

You tightly close your eyes. 

Not wishing to see it again. As you're emotionally drained enough for a couple of months. Maybe even a year… You’ll begin regretting, but you have to keep looking forward. After all, some people are searching for you. 

Friends that you're struggling to remember are looking for you… 

* * *

\---- Four Years Ago ----

The Vice-Admiral returns towards the shore, where Bogard and his new underlings were training. His rice-crackers were tucked under his arm, hands holding onto an envelope and a brown-paper wrapped package. Which was tied with some thin rope and stamped with a familiar wax crescent. 

He didn't want this to be who he thought. But there was no doubt about it. Especially with that crane that dropped off the mail. That cheeky bastard wouldn't give him anything at first either- which beamed the same teasing personality that old geezer had.

Garp sighed, placing the package beside him, using the given feather to open the envelope. His hands carefully pulling out the paper and flipping it open. 

'' _To Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp,_

_this is the official announcement that Miss [L/N] [Y/N] has awoken from her coma and is currently going through the recovery stages. There were a couple of complications when she first woke up, though as the doctor expected, she woke up again the following week._

_There are expectations of amnesia, and a couple of other side effects for obvious reasons._

_Now don't be an ass, Garp. You better not come to this island anytime soon either._

_Stupid ass._

_Sincerely, ISAMU._

_P.S: Vibra forced me to send you photos.''_

(This mail was delayed a couple of months due to the messenger bird also having to fly to farther places.) 

Garp sits in silence. His eyes raking over the words over and over again. A feeling of excitement and happiness overtook his emotions- but they were a bit delayed. For the obvious reasons that he was waiting for this for nearly five years now. 

But that old man said not to visit. So he grumbled, tucking the envelope in his vest before picking up the package. Which he ripped open without a care now. 

Not noting the way attention from afar focused on him in curiosity. 

He had reached his box. But all his dreams were physically ripped from his hands as the crane made his grand appearance, snatching the box and hopping away. 

"You-”

Garp glared at the bird, whose gaze narrowed in a seemingly teasing way. That look quickly disappeared though- as it was held and shook aggressively by the desperate man. 

"VICE-ADMIRAL GARP!” Koby cried as the poor thing was squeaking like a toy. Bogard sort of just having to stand there- confused. (And greatly worried.) Helmeppo just holding Koby back, talking about how the old man has officially lost it. 

Eventually, the bird admitted defeat and released the box into Garp’s grip. Flying off as quickly as possible once his neck was free. The man huffing in triumph, dusting the box off and opening it. His hands seemed to freeze before advancing further into the box. Where he pulled out a neat pile of printed-out photographs. The bottoms being signed with dates, times, and those included in it. 

“Vice-Admiral?” 

"Had she really grown up that much?” 

"Pardon?” Koby eased. Now noting the look that Garp’s face held. He looked, guilty? As if he was practically ripped from his badge as he looked through the sheets. 

“—Nothing! Go back to training!” 

He snapped, stalking off.

Leaving the three confused. 

* * *

* * *

“To [Y/N].” 

The glass was lifted, the red wine swirling in the dim light. 

“And the first awakening.” 

More voices said her name, their wine glasses also making an appearance. Followed by the light clicking of the toast. 

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only fourteen pages long. ;-; Next Chapter will be way longer so look forward to that!


End file.
